


Not to Lose

by Mortimer_Dead_Sea



Series: Fuck Stephen King: Mort Goes Apeshit Over IT [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on the recent movies, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/F, Fuck Stephen King, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'll explain why in the notes, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-11-02 16:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortimer_Dead_Sea/pseuds/Mortimer_Dead_Sea
Summary: "Eddie woke up during the night, and that very morning, they all rushed back. Upon seeing his eyes open and hearing him say 'You all look like shit', Richie burst into relieved tears. They all clamored around Eddie’s bed in a big huddle, and Eddie couldn’t hide just how happy he was to see his friends."AU where Eddie lives and he and Richie get married, aka, the ending we all deserve.





	Not to Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleDragonPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDragonPrince/gifts).

> So my roommates and I went to go see IT Chapter Two just for shits and giggles, and one of my roommates had a strong desire for a better ending for Richie and Eddie (cuz we're all gay so of course) and I said I would write IT fanfic with a better ending if they did the same. So I have done this and they are now contractually obligated to do the same.
> 
> This honestly isn't great and I never plan to write IT fanfic ever again but whatever. If people enjoy this, then I'm glad.
> 
> EDIT: I'm a dipshit and a liar, apparently. Here's the first of a series with several fics in it because I have no chill.

Once they got the hang of it, beating Pennywise was honestly pretty easy. At least compared to dragging the half dead unconscious Eddie out of the cave, if Richie was being perfectly fucking honest.

They rushed to the hospital as fast as they could. The adrenaline must have still been pumping through his veins if he was able to carry Eddie all the way there, Richie honestly wasn’t that strong. The group burst in, a dirty, bloody mess, and none of them could possibly fathom what the receptionist and waiting room occupants must have thought of them, but none of that mattered. They needed to help Eddie.

He was rushed into surgery immediately, and the rest of them sat in the waiting room, refusing to be moved. Receptionists kept trying to get them to get checked out by doctors as well, or at the very least get them to leave, telling them that it would be a while, that they should get cleaned up, that they would be informed as soon as their friend was out of surgery. They refused. They refused right up until the hospital was meant to be closed, and even then, Richie would only go kicking and screaming, Mike and Billy dragging him along.

A week’s worth of visits went by as they checked on their unconscious friend, Richie sitting there day after day. His friends were worried, terrified that Eddie would not make it, and what would then come of Richie.

Thankfully, they never had to find out. Eddie woke up during the night, and that very morning, they all rushed back. Upon seeing his eyes open and hearing him say “You all look like shit”, Richie burst into relieved tears. They all clamored around Eddie’s bed in a big huddle, and Eddie couldn’t hide just how happy he was to see his friends.

They caught him up on a week’s worth of news, the biggest being that Pennywise had finally been defeated and would never return again. Eddie seemed to visibly relax at that, sinking back into the bed with an exhale.

Slowly but surely, everyone left, leaving only Eddie and Richie.

They kept tense conversation until Richie finally said, “I thought you were gonna die, Eds.”

“Oh my god, stop calling me that, I hate when you do. And either way, I’m alive now.” Eddie paused, and just looked at Richie for a while before finally saying, “You know I love you.”

Richie just stared at him, disbelieving. “What?”

“Don’t make me say it again.”

“Do you mean like a friend?”

“No.”

“Is this the blood loss talking?”

_ “No.” _

“Well!” Richie crossed his arms, indignant. “I _ didn’t _ know that, thank you very much.”

Eddie’s grin was the epitome of shit-eating. “You haven’t said it back yet.”

Richie glared at him, pushing his glasses up his nose. “And how do you know I love you?”

“‘Cause you asked all those fucking questions,” Eddie said. He was still smiling.

Richie groaned. “Fine. I love you, too.”

Eddie’s smile seemed to soften, and Richie finally smiled back.

\----

“We should get married.”

When Richie had decided to drag Eddie back to Derry, a very small part of Eddie had kind of wanted to kill him. It was early, he was tired, and he kind of never wanted to come back here again.

And here they were, by the little wooden fence that stood between them and the river, and Richie had said _ that. _

“Is _ that _ why you dragged me out here?” Eddie was in disbelief.

Richie looked at Eddie and nodded.

Eddie still couldn’t believe it. “We’ve been dating for a month.”

“But we’ve known each other for a lot longer than that,” Richie countered. “Plus we have the special kind of bond that comes from shared trauma.”

“Well, why now?” Eddie asked. “Yeah, we’ve known each other a long time and went through all that clown bullshit together, but what’s your rush?”

Richie studied him for a few moments. His eyebrows were knit together, contemplative.

He finally said, “I want to get married before Bev and Ben.”

_ “Really?” _ Eddie asked. _ “That’s _ why?”

“Also because you nearly died,” Richie finally admitted. “We all almost did, but you got the worst of it. I’ve been waiting for this since I was a kid, and I kind of don’t want to lose it.”

Eddie paused at that. Richie wasn’t looking at him anymore, instead looking out to where the stream led.

Eddie would be lying if he said he wasn’t touched by that. He would _ also _ be lying if he said that he didn’t want to marry Richie. He should have said one of those things.

He decided to say, “Richie, that’s so gay.”

Richie rounded on him. “Oh, like _ you’re _ the pinnacle of heterosexuality.”

“I’m not the one who carved our initials into the fence,” Eddie pointed out, gesturing to the “R+E” etched into the wood with a barely contained smile.

Richie picked up on his smile though, and visibly relaxed. “You still haven’t given me an answer.”

“I can’t give an answer unless you ask a question,” Eddie said.

Richie cocked an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Well, if you ask-” Eddie took a step closer. “I’ll say yes.”

Richie looked at him a few moments longer before sighing. “Alright. Eddie Kaspbrak. Will you marry me?”

Eddie smirked. “I’ll think about it.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Richie shouted.

Eddie burst into laughter. “Alright, alright. Yes.”

Richie sighed again, but he was smiling, and so was Eddie.

\----

“Not that I’m not happy for you,” Bill said from across their circular table. Once again, they were all gathered together, once again in a Chinese restaurant, but this time, not in the one in Derry. They were pretty sure they were banned from that one. “But it’s only been a month. Why so fast?”

Eddie grinned. “We wanted to get married before these two idiots,” he said, gesturing to Ben and Bev. The two in question immediately became indignant while Mike and Billy started laughing.

Their friends didn’t need to know the real reason. That was just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Bill Hader Ribs Edit


End file.
